This invention relates to a scrap vehicle wheel crusher.
Heretofore vehicle wheels have been crushed by an apparatus intended to cut them in two across the diameter with the tire still on.
This apparatus takes substantial power and often fails to sever the rim with the result that the partially severed rim and tire becomes attached to the knife and swings out of place to become a dangerous missile apt to injure the operator or cause other damage.